Operation: Black Forest V
Operation: Black Forest V ''is an upcoming operation in which the operatives will attempt to disable or launch (by assignment) a stolen nuclear warhead, hidden underneath Black Forest. __FORCETOC__ RULES & INSTRUCTIONS Along with the Official Game Rules, more specific rules, laid out below, will apply for Black Forest 5. This is a temporary section for all players involved. Once the game is over, this section shall be deleted. '''Game day is Monday, July 19, ending Tuesday, July 20 (24 hours).' INSTRUCTIONS In order to attend Black Forest V, you as a player must have the following ON GAME DAY (July 19): #An airsoft weapon - Because there will be no free gun rentals, every player is expected to procure their own gun in whatever way possible. A small number of weapons will be rentable from Snake for a small fee. ALL GUNS WILL COME WITH ONE MAGAZINE, BUT NO AMMO, YOU MUST SUPPLY IT YOURSELF. In addition, understand that by renting a gun on game day, you will be required to sign a document stating that you agree to pay for any damage/loss of fuction on the gun. Rentals are first-come first-serve on game day; *$25 - M60E4: Light machine gun with bipod, capable of high rate of fire with a 2000 round magazine. *$15 - UTG L96 Sniper rifle WITHOUT SCOPE: Customized bolt action rifle, comes with bipod, capable of 170 foot accurate fire. *$10 - Thompson A1: Tommy gun with stick magazine. *$10 - M1014: Pump action shotgun. Fires 3 bbs at once. *$10 - G3 SAS: Compact submachine gun similar to the MP5. *$10 - AK47: Black-colored assault rifle. *$10 - WE 1911A1: Full-metal gas blowback semiauto pistol. *$5 - TSD Pistol Grip Shotgun - Single-shot pump action shotgun. Fires 1 bb at once. 2. A personal backpack that your gun can fit inside - '''Backpacks are paramount for the functioning of hostage rules. Depending on your gun, a full sized backpack is highly recommended. 3. A gas mask - An actual military gas mask may be used as long as it has impact resistant lenses. A substitute is to wear a homemade device that covers the nose and mouth. Suggestions are a paint mask or doctor's mask. Snake has a few for free rental, but supply is limited. 4. A block of C4 explosive - A simple cardboard square. More information on this will be available later. In addition to the above items, it should be known that BF5 is a '''role-playing event. Get into character! We have disbanded as an organization, so a good place to start is to dress up your gear and guns Fallout 3, duct tape, apocalyptic style. CURRENT RULES *Game day is Monday, July 19- Tuesday, July 20 (24 hours). *One torso/pelvic/head hit kill - if you get hit in a limb, role play it as disabled. 2 hits total and you're dead no matter what. *Absoloutely no taking of guns, gear, or declared ammo this time *The only ammo that is in play is the "community ammo", supplied by Snake and Grey Fox. THERE WILL BE ONLY A SMALL AMOUNT. *Food, water, and perishable camping supplies (rope, ducttape, ect.) are still in play *Becoming Hostage - After you are shot, you must sit in place and count to 100 seconds. '''One of two things then occurs: #The time elapses, and you are alive once more #An enemy takes you hostage by placing a hand firmly on you, and declaring "you are my hostage". An enemy may search you for food or objective items while you continue your 100 second count. Until the enemy places a hand firmly on you and declares "you are my hostage", you are not a hostage and are still dead. Once you become a hostage, you are immediately alive once more. The enemy may instruct a hostage to "Put your (insert gun name) and your (insert gun name) in your back pack". If the enemy fails to instruct this, you as a hostage have no obligation to do so. '''If the enemy instructs you to put some but not all of your weapons in the backpack, you have no obligation to do so. In the fairness of gameplay, all hostages are expected to place their guns in their backpack when instructed to do so. This new rule replaces the old one of the enemy taking all your guns at his/her will. DETAILED GAMEPLAY Before the game starts, everyone is divided into two teams randomly. In a secret room with a 3rd party referee, two baskets (one for each team) will be set up, containing markers. Assuming each team has 9 players, there will be 2 defector markers and 7 regular markers in each basket. There will also be a typewriter with paper in the secret room, hidden in a cupboard. Each player takes their turn entering the room and drawing a marker from their team's basket. At this point, each player will learn if they are a defector or not. After everyone has drawn, each player must re-enter the room for 30 seconds, one at a time. This process is repeated twice. This gives the defectors a chance to communicate secretly, using the hidden typewriter. DEFECTORS MAY NOT REVEAL THEIR IDENTITY IN ANY WAY THROUGH THE MESSEGES. Once this is complete and all players have returned to the same area, everyone will be handed a single bb. Two non-see through soda jugs will be set up, one marked "done" and the other "not done". Each player, in secret, takes a turn dropping their bb into a jar. If they aren't a defector, they are expected to drop into the "done" jar. If they are a defector and wish for more time to communicate, they will drop into the "not done" jar. If even a single bb is in the "not done" jar, then each player must re-enter the secret typewriter room for 30 more seconds. The process is repeated until everyone drops their bb into the "done" jar. Each team is given their respective CD. The CD cannot be dropped and MUST REMAIN ON A PERSON AT ALL TIMES. The game will proceed as normal. At a certain time, the four defectors, two from each team, are to defect to form a 3rd team, "O's Team". They must remain on this 3rd team for interests of gameplay. At a certain time, toxic gas will flood the forest. During these hours, ALL PLAYERS NOT WEARING A GAS MASK WILL DIE, and will act as such until a gas mask is placed over their face (instead of coming back after 100 seconds, they must wait for a gas mask). All players are encouraged to act as referee to other players regarding this. GAMEPLAY AT A GLANCE *Before game starts, 2 defectors for each team are secretly selected, and allowed to set up a game plan. *At a specified time during game play, the 4 defectors form a 3rd team. *At a specified time during game play, toxic gas is released and each player not wearing a gas mask dies until they get a mask on. *If you are shot in the torso, head, or pelvic area, you die. If you are shot in the arm or leg, role play that it's crippled. A 2nd shot to any part of the body results in death. *If you die, wait 100 seconds and then respawn in place. *If an enemy touches you firmly and declares "you are my hostage" before the 100 seconds is up, you are revived and now a hostage. *If an enemy instructs you to put a weapon in your backpack, you must do so. If an enemy fails to identify a weapon, you do not have to do anything with it. *As a hostage taker, you may not use restraints, such as rope or tape, to keep a hostage. Holding a knife to the hostage will be considered cheating and will result in the hostage being released immediately. *Guns, personal ammunition, and gear are not to be stolen from players. *Food and water can be stolen. Teams The following combatants have been recruited to search for the missile: #Snake - CONFIRMED #Grey Fox - CONFIRMED #Shitbrick - CONFIRMED #G.I. Joe - CONFIRMED #Hotshot - CONFIRMED #Tombstone - CONFIRMED #Grim - CONFIRMED #Private Pervart - CONFIRMED #Cyclops - CONFIRMED #Plissken - CONFIRMED #Koos - CONFIRMED #Razer - CONFIRMED #Halfsquat - CONFIRMED #Nadaeu - CONFIRMED #Brenner - CONFIRMED #Sasquatch - CONFIRMED #Savpan - CONFIRMED Objectives Purple team: #Retain control of the launch code for the missile #Plant C4 in Blue's base #Steal the disable code for the missile from Blue team #Survive the 24 hours Blue team: #Retain control of the disable code for the missile #Plant C4 in Purple's base #Steal the launch code for the missile from Purple team #Survive the 24 hours O's team: #Steal both Purple and Blue's codes #Plant C4 inside or within one foot of the a tent of both Purple and Blue's base #Survive the 24 hours Summary On April 10, 2010, a suprise nuclear blast is set off in the area of the Black Forest, irradiating parts of the wooden terrain. Immediately the White House is contacted by O. through a letter, stating that if the US wishes to avoid a second nuclear strike on a more populated target, they had better send the operatives into Black Forest to disable the missile. The US government declares that they will not negotiate with terrorists, and therefore the operatives are not to be sent in whatsoever. Futher review of the operative program leads to the government dismantling the official structure. On the night before construction crews are schedualed to dismantle the operative's headquarters, a security officer and friend of the slain guard allow the operatives to sneak in and steal all of their equipment. With no officers in operational control, the Black Forest combatants decide to enter the forest and locate the missile, unauthorized. July 19 is the confirmed date of operation. Timeline Because the operation has not occured yet, this is a placeholder. Trivia Because the operation has not occured yet, this is a placeholder. Legacy Because the operation has not occured yet, this is a placeholder. Category:Events